Merry Christmas, baby
by fakeorganisms
Summary: Santiago and Brittany go home for the Christmas break. Part of the All Paths Lead To You (And I'll Travel Fast) series. A one shot for Christmas time. Genderswap!Santana


Note: This is a thank you for reading and reviewing All Paths Lead To You (And I'll Travel Fast). Merry Christmas everyone.

_Sentences in Italics are Spanish :)_

* * *

"Are you excited?" I asked Brittany as she leaned her head on my shoulder. Her hand was squeezing mine so hard I was worried she was going to cut off the blood flow but it was worth it if it helped comfort her. She never liked flying, especially in bad weather. We were going home for Christmas and we were both looking forward to seeing our parents but right now I knew Brittany could only concentrate on the terror of the take off. That was the part she hated most.

She nodded in response and closed her eyes tightly, gulping as the plane moved on the runway, speeding up gradually before lifting off the ground. I ran my thumb over her fingers and pressed feather light kisses onto the top of her head.

After a few tense minutes, the fasten seatbelt light dimmed and I could feel Brittany finally relax beside me.

"Sorry baby, I just hate that part so much," she lifted the arm rest between us and tickled across my stomach with the palm of her hand.

"You know I don't mind." I lifted her chin and pecked her lips, careful to keep it chaste.

College had taken a lot out of us, Brittany was working as an assistant choreographer while studying a BA in World Arts and Cultures in UCLA where I was doing a Political Science degree and working in a bar on the weekends. We were lucky to have gotten into the same college but it didn't mean we got to see enough of each other.

"Are you hungry?" she giggled when my stomach grumbled in protest at having been fed only once today. I like to eat a lot. Like, so much that Brittany tells me we'll go broke if my appetite doesn't calm down.

"I'm always hungry," I replied, I unbuckled my seatbelt and Brittany's hand drifted dangerously low.

"How hungry are you?" she had her mischievous smile on and I knew where her mind had gone. I am totally on for being a member of the mile high club but I wasn't expecting her to be this forward so soon into the journey.

"Ravenous," I licked from her earlobe down to her neck but was disturbed by the sound of a loud, deliberate cough coming from Brittany's left hand side.

"What?" I snapped at the asshole sitting by the window. He had insisted on switching seats with us when we boarded saying that he was a bad flyer, after a brief slinging of nasty words Brittany finally calmed me down and told me it was ok. He didn't seem to care that Brittany was a bad flyer too. The utter dickhead.

"I'd appreciate if this was kept at a PG level, thanks very much," Asshat replied snottily, gesturing between Brittany and I with his tubby little fingers.

A vicious retort was on the tip of my tongue when Brittany moved away from me and sat up in her seat, sending me a warning glare. I bit my tongue reluctantly as she smiled politely at the cock blocker and apologized.

I crossed my arms and couldn't stop the frustration from showing on my face.

"Stop pouting, you look like a little boy," she flicked my lower lip with her index finger and shook her head in amusement.

"That makes you a little inappropriate doesn't it? Especially after what we were doing at Kurt's," I smirked victoriously, remembering the particularly dirty antics of the night before last.

"Santiago, you promised not to bring that up again, you know how I get when it's been a while," she covered my mouth with her hand and whispered.

" 'm nuh cmplnin." I mumbled from beneath her hand. She cocked her head in confusion so I removed her hand and spoke again, "I'm not complaining," I repeated. I was doing the opposite of complaining actually, I was boasting. Damn right! It's not everyday your girlfriend begs you to do her from behind on the balcony of your best friend's apartment at his annual pre-Christmas party.

"You're such a total douche," she rolled her eyes and sighed but she couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on her face.

"Yeah but I'm _your_ total douche," I pulled her close again and nuzzled her neck, causing her to squeal and giggle uncontrollably.

"That's it, I'm going to request that a flight attendant move you both if you don't stop this childish carry on," the man from the window seat grumbled loudly.

Brittany pushed me back into my seat and straightened out her clothes, "I'm sorry sir, my boyfriend has just regressed into a teenage boy and I'm afraid he'll have to be put on a time out soon if he doesn't behave himself." She frowned.

The man sat back, seemingly satisfied that we would calm down.

"Is there no other punishment you can think of? I've been so naughty that I'm not sure a time out would be enough. I'm definitely thinking a spanking is in order," I piped up after a few moments of silence.

"San!" Brittany smacked my arm with a look of mortified horror on her face as the man proceeded to wave his giant hands around to get the attention of a flight attendant.

I just laughed loudly and flipped him the bird.

Brittany gave me the silent treatment for fifteen minutes before she fell asleep and drooled all over my shoulder. So much for joining the mile high club. I made sure to glare at window seat man for the rest of the journey home, stopping only to eat and use the toilet. The fucker.

* * *

The plane landed early and we collected our bags. Brittany was bouncing with excitement, she slept through the whole plane ride but I had a stiff neck and dead arm from being used as her pillow.

"I can't wait to see everyone. Your mom is gonna be so excited San, she totally misses you and you're just the worst for keeping in touch," she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her as she pushed our trolley full of luggage expertly through the crowds of people. She's literally the most graceful person I have ever met.

We walked into the arrivals lounge and were met by the welcoming committee that was made up of my mom, my little brother and sister, Brittany's mom, her dad and her sister. Her dad was beaming as she abandoned the trolley and ran over to him, embracing him in a tight hug. Her mom joined them, turning it into a Pierce sandwich.

"_My big handsome man,"_ my mom cried as she kissed my cheeks and gave me a bone-crushing hug, "_I've missed you so much. So have the babies, they miss their wonderful big brother," _she was full on bawling now.

"_Mom, don't cry. I missed you too," _I was getting a bit embarrassed as a few people stopped to watch my mother's overemotional display of affection.

My little sister ran and jumped into my open arms, squealing in delight.

"We're so glad you're home 'Tiago," Lolita all but shouted over the sounds of my mom's sobs, "Even if mom is crying." She shrugged as if she wasn't really sure why this was an occasion for tears.

"I'm so happy to see you. You've gotten so big," I noted. The last time I saw her I could carry her easily but now she was definitely a lot heavier and taller. I was sad to be missing out on her life.

"_Come here Carlos, give your brother a hug," _I hunched onto my knees and waited for Carlos to walk over slowly. He smiled happily as I picked him up and swung him around. His giggles were contagious and soon even my mom had stopped crying and joined in. It had been a little under a year since I had been home and I was so glad to see everyone.

"You better not leave me out of the celebrations," Brittany's mom, Susan, joked as she hugged me tightly.

"Of course not," I replied as I reciprocated her hug. Once she stepped back, Daniel, Brittany's dad, shook my hand and welcomed me back to Lima. Chloe smiled shyly and waved at me. I waved back and winked, causing her to blush bright red, just in the same way Brittany does whenever she's embarrassed.

"Let's get this show on the road, we better get you guys unpacked and then we want to hear all about your life in Los Angeles," Daniel took the trolley from me and led us out to his car.

Brittany took my hand again and squeezed lightly, "This is so wonderful," she grinned.

"Yup, it's good to be home," I looked at her, wearing my baggy UCLA hoody even though she has her own, a pair of tight jeans and chucks with her hair wavy and messy from her impromptu sleep on the plane and I realized that anywhere I went with her would be home. I was the luckiest guy to have found her so young. Some of the guys I hung around with kept telling me that I needed to experience other girls, go out and play the field but why would I bother playing the field when I had already won the best prize of all?

She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows in question as she caught me staring.

"Just admiring the view," I patted her ass before she bumped her hip against mine and laughed.

"You're so cheesy," she ducked her head trying and failing to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Hurry up lovebirds, don't you see enough of each other the rest of the year? It's family time now," her dad called from up ahead, "help me put these bags in the trunk. What did you pack? Your entire apartment block?" he grumbled.

"Help my dad, San. I couldn't possibly match up to those big strong arms," Brittany squeezed my bicep and pushed me ahead playfully.

"I am not your bitch," I called over my shoulder unconvincingly as I went to do as I was told.

Whipped wasn't even the word anymore. It was downright pathetic.

* * *

Brittany and I said our goodbyes at her house as my family walked the few yards to our own. It would be the first night we spent apart in months but we had decided it would be best to spend alone time with our respective families. She was always giving out to me for not ringing home enough but the truth was it was just too hard for me to hear about everything I was missing out on. My brother and sister had relied so much on me since my father left and I felt like I was abandoning them too. I know that wasn't really the case but I couldn't stop the guilt from gnawing at my stomach every time I spoke to them.

"_I've prepared you your favorite meal," _my mom said as I dropped my bags in the hallway. I licked my lips in anticipation of a home cooked meal. Brittany and I weren't the worst cooks in the world but nothing would beat my mom's dinners.

We sat around the dinner table and ate our Arroz con pollo while catching up on everything I had been missing out on. Lolita loves school and Carlos is still as shy as ever but he seems to be making a lot of friends, which is great news. Mom talked about how great the Pierces have been to her since I left and gushed over what a wonderful girl Brittany is, telling me that without her she wouldn't know the first thing about my life in California.

Before I knew it, it was bedtime for my siblings who were completely worn out after an eventful day. I tucked them both in and read them each a story. _Tairon El Horrible _was still Carlos's favorite, so at least some things hadn't changed.

I went downstairs where my mom had lit the fire in the living room. She had the television on with the volume lowered down enough for us to talk quietly. She handed me a cold beer and sat in her favorite chair directly across from the TV. I had taken my contacts out so I had my glasses on, which my mother delightedly pointed out. I used to never wear them but Brittany had certainly proved to me many, many times how sexy she found them so my insecurities about them had long worn off.

We enjoyed some light conversation and a much needed catch up. A few hours later, I kissed her cheek goodnight and went to bed in my old room.

Just as I was drifting off, my phone rang from under my pillow.

"Hello?" I answered, wondering who could be ringing me at this time of night. I squinted at the clock on my locker and rolled my eyes when I saw that it was only 10pm. The travelling had knocked me for six.

"Are you in bed already?" Brittany asked disbelievingly. I grinned at the sound of her voice.

"Hell yeah I am. Some of us didn't get to sleep on the plane, they were too busy acting as a life sized comforter and pillow for a certain someone else." I retorted.

"Whatever, you're just a complete loser," she giggled airily.

"I'm the loser you're dating, so what does that make you?" It wasn't my best comeback but I was too tired to function properly.

"You just happen to be great in the sack. I use you for sex and cuddles."

"Britt, that's like the worst insult ever," I laughed at her ridiculous attempt to be mean to me. She literally had no capacity whatsoever to be hurtful. That was usually my job, except I could never be hurtful to her, even on my worst days.

"Damn. I need to work on my insults then. Anyway, I was just calling to tell you that Kurt texted me and asked us to meet up with him tomorrow night for a few Christmas Eve drinks in Rachel's. She is definitely the worst Jewish person I know," Brittany wasn't Rachel's biggest fan but she always made an effort to be nice for Kurt's sake since he had befriended her in High School.

I was actually surprised Kurt was talking to us after he caught us going at it on his balcony. Well, technically we weren't still 'going at it' but he saw enough to know that we had done. His loud shriek of indignation was enough to draw a crowd but I pretended he saw a pigeon shit on his new patio furniture, which was so believable that no one even questioned it.

"I didn't think he'd be over the trauma of seeing us the other night," I commented, wondering whether he was just not talking to me and that's why he texted Britt instead. He could fall out with me but never with Brittany.

"Baby, if you keep bringing that up I am going to withhold sex for the rest of our lives and you'll be left with permanent hand cramp. Try playing football with that," Brittany warned me with what I'm sure she thought was a menacing tone.

"Yeah right, you just told me I was great in the sack. Like you could resist." I loved riling her up; it was part of why we worked so well together.

"I have a vibrator that does the same job you can do, and I don't even have to wait for it to be ready. With one push of a button, I am on my way down pleasure road to orgasm central."

I laughed loudly before realizing I might wake the kids up.

"I specifically remember you telling me that nothing will ever substitute for my dick. It was only two nights ago actually. You probably forgot, but that's ok because I definitely won't," I smirked, knowing I had totally won this round. We had a very healthy and active sex life but every now and then college and work meant that we were too busy and tired at the end of the day for anything other than kissing. The past week was one of those weeks and Brittany was always extra horny when drunk, so the two combined led to us in a very compromising position at a crowded party. Luckily the balcony had been off limits, a rule that we broke much to Kurt's dismay and sheer horror.

"You are ridiculous." She huffed, conceding defeat, "So, are you coming to the party or what?" she asked again.

"Sure. It would be good to catch up and I'm sure Tina will be there, you haven't seen her in so long," Tina and Brittany had become inseparable before we moved to California and she left for Boston.

"She better be. I'll text Kurt and let him know. Sleep well boo, love you so much," she made overdramatic kissing noises.

"I love you too B, night, night," I drifted off to sleep soon after she hung up.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and spent the entire day wrapping presents and tidying the house with mom. I had missed the comfort of being at home and it was a perfect way to spend the day with my family.

As soon as 7pm rolled around I was in my room getting ready to meet Brittany before heading to Rachel's party. It was a little surreal, standing in front of the mirror and double-checking my outfit, reminding me of all those times I had done so previously when we first started dating. She still made my skin tingle and my stomach flutter whenever I thought about her. She was the girl I wanted to marry and as soon as we finish college, I knew I was going to ask her. I had asked her parents last year if they would let me have her hand in marriage and Susan cried for a solid minute before Daniel patted my back and told me that he couldn't think of a better man he'd have as his son in law. I told them how I wanted to save for a ring and that it would take a few years but that knowing I had their blessing made it all the more worthwhile.

My room seemed so different now, even though it was basically the exact same since I left. I had changed so much over the last year, I had matured and grown in ways I never thought I would. I was more responsible and calmer. I was the happiest I had ever been and I was sure it was in large part due to Brittany.

Once I was ready, I promised my mom that I would be home early enough and left to go to Brittany's. Susan answered the front door and shuffled me inside, out of the cold.

"How was your first night home?" she asked as she gestured for me to sit on their plush sofa. The Pierces had a lot more money than we did but they were so humble about it. They never made me feel like I wasn't good enough to be with Brittany and they certainly never looked their noses down on us. Susan had befriended my mom within a week of moving here and, unlike many other families in our neighborhood; she never assumed that I'd turn out to be like my dad.

"It was really great, I missed everyone so much. Was it nice having Britt back?"

"It was perfect. Daniel and I miss her so terribly and Chloe is acting like Christmas has come early. We're so happy that you're out there together though, I know you'll do everything you can to protect her." Susan smiled gratefully.

"She does the same for me," I replied honestly. We protect each other and we look after each other but I know Susan appreciates the fact that I'd die before letting anything happen to her.

"She does indeed. Speaking of which," Susan nodded to the doorway where Brittany was standing in a short tight black dress and a pair of fuck me heels. It took every tiny bit of willpower in my body for me to act normal in front of Susan but fucking hell was she hot! She smirked knowingly when she met my gaze and I struggled to drag my eyes from her body.

"You look unbelievable," I finally managed to speak and compliment her. Her smirk turned into a genuine smile as walk in and kissed my cheek, removing the smudge of lipstick she left with her thumb.

"Will you not be freezing in that weather Britty?" Daniel came in from the kitchen and sat down with the newspaper in hand, "It's a little revealing, don't you think Santiago?"

I was knocked out of my trance as I fumbled for an answer, "It is pretty short I guess. Kurt is collecting us though so we won't have to walk," I could tell from Daniel's disapproving look that he was expecting me to agree wholeheartedly with him. We both loved Brittany but in _very_ different ways and right now, I was definitely enjoying the dress.

"Daddy, I'll be fine. Come on San, Kurt's waiting outside," she took her winter coat from the rack beside the door and put it on before taking my hand, we waved goodbye to the Pierces and left for the party.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the exhibitionist fornicators," Kurt greeted as we got into his car.

"Hi Kurt," Brittany beamed, ignoring his comment completely and hoping to move the conversation along.

"Dude, we're sorry. But you know what? I've caught you and Blaine plenty of times and I have never made you feel bad about it," he was being so dramatic as always. It's not like we were fucking on his bed. He didn't know about that.

"That may be the case Santiago but none of those times were on your own personal items of furniture, were they? I had just bought that table two days beforehand and now I've had to steam clean it more times than I care to mention." He moaned.

"Yeah well, you might want to steam clean the chair too if that's the case, just to be on the safe side," I snapped.

Brittany covered her face with her hands and groaned as Kurt shrieked loudly and almost swerved into the wrong lane.

"Kurt, ignore him. We really are so sorry and it will never happen again. Can't we just put it behind us and move on?"

"I think it's putting things behind you that has us in this situation in the first place," Kurt countered quickly.

"Don't take this out on Britt. We can't do anything more than apologize." I could tell Brittany was nearing her breaking point and I wasn't going to let him guilt her any further than he was.

"Fine. I suppose you've suffered enough. How was your flight here? I'll be flying home with you guys by the way, I booked it this morning." And like that the 'incident' was forgotten about. Brittany perked up immediately and we talked animatedly for the rest of the drive to Rachel's.

* * *

The party was in full swing as I sipped a beer slowly. Puck was rambling on about some MILF he was doing last night and Mike was staring sadly at Tina while she danced with Brittany. They broke up a while ago but he was still not over it. I really thought they were meant to be but apparently not. There were a few people that I didn't recognize but the room was mostly packed with people from McKinley.

"She had tits the size of a pumpkin dude, I could motorboat those bad boys all day." Puck emphasized his point by motorboating the air enthusiastically.

"Fascinating," I replied with complete disinterest. Nothing bored me more than Puck's sexcapades.

Rachel had started singing on the elaborate stage her dad's had built in their basement causing Brittany to cover her ears and make a pained face in my direction. I laughed and puckered my lips at her sympathetically, cringing when I realized what I had done. My body was usually on autopilot around her.

"Did I actually just see that?" Puck stared disbelievingly at me.

As I was about to reply, Brittany sauntered up and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Puck, I don't think we've talked this whole night," she smiled her fake smile. It's not that she didn't like Puck, she just didn't like how uncomfortable he made her feel and, in turn, how pissed off he made me.

"I don't believe we have. Can I just say that you are looking fine as hell," he ogled her openly and let his eyes linger on her breasts.

I punched his arm and scowled, "Keep your eyes on her face Puckerman."

"It's ok San, he can look but you're the only one that can touch," her breath was hot against my neck and I grinned smugly. She knew how to handle Puck better than I did. It was no secret that Puck had a thing for her, which was a main cause for our many fallings out.

"Ouch, I felt that burn," Puck blew on his finger and waved it around theatrically.

Brittany's hand wandered a little under the waistband of my jeans, which meant that she was feeling frisky. Rachel's house was not a good place to feel frisky. We learnt that at the graduation party when she caught me going down on Brittany on the washing machine behind the stage. We thought everyone had fallen asleep but clearly nothing could knock that midget out, not even a whole box of wine coolers.

"We're just going to go over here for a second, so if you'll excuse us," she pulled me by the buckle of my belt and pushed me onto the couch by the corner of the stage. I barely had time to settle when she straddled my hips and kissed me hard.

Her tongue immediately entered my mouth and she moaned loudly, the feeling of her warm wet mouth on mine made me drop the bottle I had been holding onto the carpet. It had nothing left in it. I hoped. My now empty hand drifted to her thigh and pushed up under her dress teasingly. She responded by grinding down onto my hardening dick and licking the roof of my mouth. Horny Brittany was relentless.

"No, no, NO. You are not defiling Rachel's furniture too," Kurt screamed, causing Brittany to pull back breathlessly to look behind her, I couldn't resist kissing her pale neck.

"Guys, you most certainly can't have sexual relations here. I cannot understand your incessant need to hump at every get together we have but please don't subject us to the awkwardness of having to pretend that you are guys are not getting to third base in our company. It's disconcerting," Rachel said into the microphone, essentially gaining the attention of every person at the party.

Brittany sat back and allowed me to adjust myself before she stood up, taking my hand to pull me up with her.

"We weren't going to do anything, we were just kissing." She said innocently to the crowd of people staring at us.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?' I helpfully supplied as I stood behind her, sure that people would see my boner if she moved away from me.

"Bro, we're looking at the amateur porno that is you and Brittany," Puck wiggled his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out at us, gyrating his hips.

"Puck, leave them alone." Sugar clipped his ear and Puck stopped his lewd hip movements instantly. She then sat back on Artie's lap and gave me the thumbs up, I smiled thankfully at her.

"That's it, we're leaving. We'll see you all before the break is over." I dragged Brittany by the arm to storm out.

"Bye Rachel, thanks for having us over." Brittany waved politely as I gave everyone the middle finger.

It was freezing outside as I hailed a cab frantically. Brittany was rubbing my crotch with the heel of her hand and devouring my neck. My dick was throbbing it was so hard and I was about two seconds away from fucking her on the sidewalk.

"Baby, I need you to control your hands in the cab, ok?" I held her wrists firmly and stepped away to open the cab door and helped her in. I scooted in beside her and spent the whole trip home biting my lip to stop myself moaning as she expertly slid her hands into my jeans and slowly jerked me off. The cab driver eyed me suspiciously in the mirror and charged us an extra $5 for indecent behavior. I threw the bills at him without a second's hesitation; I was the one about to get lucky with the hottest chick ever.

* * *

We stumbled into the Pierce's newly built garage, kissing heatedly, hands roaming urgently. I pushed her up against her dad's old car as she fumbled for the keys in her bag, "I know they're here somewhere," she shook the contents of her bag onto the car's roof and grinned triumphantly when she picked up her dad's set of keys, "See? I couldn't find mine so my dad gave me his." She clicked the button and the car's lights flashed as it unlocked.

She opened the door to the backseat and maneuvered her way inside, lying down on the seat.

"C'mere," she opened her arms and I leaned over her, grinding myself into her for some friction. I was so horny I couldn't even gather my thoughts. Every ounce of blood had rushed to my dick and all I could think about was being inside of her.

She wasted no time reaching for my belt buckle and pulling my jeans and boxers down to my knees. She pulled her dress up to her hips and revealed her glistening center to me.

"You're not wearing any panties," I said while running my finger through her soft folds, in awe at how wet she was.

"San, hurry up and put a condom on, I'm all for foreplay but right now I just need that," she looked at my cock, "in here," she pointed between her spread legs, her voice was quivering with need. Brittany was always so open and blunt about sex. It was the sexiest thing ever and never failed to make me harder.

I backed up and out of the car and reached into my pocket for my wallet where I always kept the condom. My stomach dropped when I saw that the place where the condom should be was empty. I had forgotten to replace the one we used at Kurt's.

"Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" Brittany said with concern. Yeah, I may have overreacted but I was just about to have hot sex with my girlfriend, I had a boner on me harder than the black box in an airplane and I had no fucking condom.

"I never replaced it," I turned the wallet toward Brittany to show her the empty slot where a foil wrapper usually rested.

She groaned in disappointment but quickly perked up, "You can just pull out," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Baby, it's not that easy to just pull out. What if I can't?" I wasn't sure I'd have the restraint to stop myself from coming inside of her. We had never had sex without a condom and my cock twitched at the thought, something that Brittany noticed if her raised eyebrow was anything to go by.

"San, I am so horny right now, I trust you. _Please?" _she reached for my shirt and pulled me back in on top of her and when my cock grazed the soft lips of her pussy, my restraint was well and truly dissolved. We kissed again and it wasn't long before Brittany guided me to her entrance. I took a deep breath to steel myself before pushing forward past the elastic resistance and inside of her. The feel of her surrounding my cock was so much more intense than when we used a condom. I could feel her wetness coat my dick and every contraction of her walls. It was amazing.

I built a quick rhythm for us, aware that it was past midnight and we had to be up early tomorrow. My entire body was trembling as I pushed myself deeper inside of her, the tight heat surrounding my cock was mind numbing. Brittany had her right leg by her head and her left leg wrapped around my waist as I bottomed out.

"Right there San, _oh right there," _her eyes were closed tightly and her nails were scratching my back beneath my shirt.

I started moving faster as I circled her clit tightly with my fingers. She groaned at the unexpected added sensation and cursed loudly.

I pumped in and out of her as fast as I could, which wasn't as fast as usual given the awkwardness of the space limitation.

"Open your eyes," I begged, I needed to see her properly.

The moment her darkened blue eyes met mine, the tingles in my spine overloaded and I was so close to blowing my load inside of her.

"_Baby_, I need to pull out," I croaked, my throat dry from having my mouth open so long. I stopped my movements suddenly and pulled out, she looked like she was about to hit me. She pushed my ass to guide me back inside her but I couldn't risk it, I was seconds from coming.

She shook her head desperately, "I was _so close_," She moaned.

"I'm sorry," my dick was twitching noticeably and all I needed was a few more pumps inside of her and I'd be a goner.

"Ok, baby I'm gonna tell you something real quick and then I want you to finish me off." I opened my mouth to answer but she continued, "I went on the pill a little over a week ago so that I could surprise you with hot Christmas sex but the surprise is now gone and it's technically Christmas so I want you to get back inside me because you have no idea how close I am," she yanked me back on top of her and we both groaned as I roughly shoved myself deep inside.

"Oh fuck, this is so hot," I was so turned on. Going on the pill was something we had discussed a few months back but Britt seemed a little unsettled by the idea which was fine by me but this was a happy and unexpected turn of events.

"Harder San," I started pushing myself deeper and harder into her, circling my hips slowly and massaging her clit with my fingers. I took a deep breath and bit my lip painfully to fight off the orgasm that was barreling into me but to no avail. I came loudly as my whole body broke out in tingles and even my ears started ringing. I was vaguely aware of Brittany guiding me into her a few more times before she froze and pulled at my hair as she came. It took over a minute for either of us to move or speak as I rested my body completely on hers.

"B, that was a great Christmas surprise," It was the only thing my brain could focus on.

She didn't answer at first, her hands just stroked my neck and her lips tickled my forehand.

"I'm sorry that it wasn't more special. I wanted it to be romantic for us," she sounded a bit upset and my stomach dropped.

"No babe, don't be sorry. It's my fault for forgetting a condom; I know you would've waited otherwise. Anyway, every time is romantic with you," I pecked her lips and ran my nose over hers for an eskimo kiss.

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "Even in the back of an old car after being humiliated once more at a Rachel Berry soirée? She challenged.

"Especially then," her giggles turned into a full belly laugh and I couldn't help but join her.

"I just love you so much Santiago." She said after we calmed down.

"I love you too," I replied with all the sincerity in my body.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered.

"Merry Christmas baby," she squeezed me tight and sighed happily.

After another enjoyable silence I suggested we get dressed and go home, my ass was numb from the cold and Brittany was starting to drift off. We kissed goodbye and I walked home with a shit eating grin on my face, trying to memorize every last second of what we had done in the car.

That night I dreamt about doing her from behind in the back of the car that was on Kurt's balcony. Seriously, alcohol gave me the weirdest dreams. And the hottest.

* * *

Christmas morning was a blur of excited children and wrapping paper. Lolita was cycling around the sitting room on the bike my mom and I bought her and Carlos was happily playing with his lego set. My mom gave me some new underwear and a Christmas jumper that she insisted I wear to Brittany's for dinner. It was bright red with a reindeer and bobbles on the front of it. I reluctantly put it on as we got ready for the Pierces as my mom laughed delightedly.

"_You look so cute," _she said as we waited outside the Pierce front door.

"_Yeah, I bet I look great," _I grumbled in response.

As Daniel herded us into the living room, my mom and Susan chatted animatedly about the morning and what the kids had thought of their gifts. It seems that Santa had a successful morning in the Pierce household too. I could hear Brittany barreling down the stairs and she ran straight for me when she reached the bottom. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. I awkwardly returned it, a little put off by her dad's presence in the room.

"You are adorable," she squeaked as her eyes lingered on my jumper, "I'm strangely turned on," she whispered seductively into my ear.

I could see Daniel looking at us over his book so I put a safe distance between us and complimented her Christmas jumper, which was decidedly less dorky than my own.

Dinner was loud, tasty and everything Christmas dinner should be. We ended up playing card games well into the evening and enjoyed a few bottles of beer and glasses of wine once the kids were in bed.

"This is cozy," Brittany noted as we settled into the sofa, Fred Claus playing on the TV.

"It is indeed, thanks for a wonderful day Susan," my mom spoke from her place beside Brittany.

"Yeah thanks so much, I think I've eaten enough for the next month," I patted my full stomach with a smile.

"It was my pleasure. It's been such a treat having you both home, right Maria?" Susan said.

"It's been the best Christmas gift we could have asked for," my mom agreed.

As our parents drifted back into the kitchen for some more alcohol, Britt and I were left alone to soak up the warmth of the room.

"I'll be back in a sec babe," she had been resting on my chest and drawing lazy patterns over my stomach, absorbed in the film.

"Where are you going?" she muttered tiredly.

"I just need to get something," I slipped into the hallway and took a box from my overnight bag. We were staying the night, and my mom was staying in Chloe's room, leaving her with Brittany and me on the couch. Lolita and Carlos were in the spare room.

I came back into the living room and Brittany immediately curled herself around me once I saw down.

"I know we said we wouldn't get each other anything, and it's not really a gift, more like a gesture," I spoke eventually. Brittany's head snapped up from my chest and her face scrunched in confusion. Our gift to one another was our trip home, we sacrificed presents in favor of having the money to pay for our flights. I sat up straight and took the box from my pocket.

"San?" Brittany's hand covered her open mouth and she had tears in her eyes.

I opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring inside.

"It's a promise ring. I know we're young and we've got so much still ahead of us but I wanted to give you this to show you how important you are to me. It's a promise that I will be the best man I can be for you. It's a promise that I'll love you forever and it's also a promise that someday there will be another two rings on that finger that symbolize how I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are everything to me. You're the reason why I am the person I am and you saved me from becoming another Lima loser. I can never, _ever _explain to you with words just how crazy I am about you Britt. It would mean the world to me if you wore this. It has the date we met carved on the inside because that's the day you changed my life." Brittany was crying and hiccupping and my hands were shaking with nerves. I took the ring out of the box and held it out, she lifted her left hand and I slid it on gently.

She gasped as she raise her finger to look at it in the dim light.

"I…. Santiago you are so amazing," she wiped the tears from her cheeks and breathed deeply, "I can't believe this. All I got you was me going on the fricking pill," she laughed in disbelief.

"B, being with you is everything I need." She lunged forward and kissed me, our mouths mashed together eagerly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she said between kisses.

And that night, when Brittany tip toed downstairs, set her alarm for 5am so we wouldn't get caught, and settled into her position as little spoon, I knew that someday we would have a house and kids of our own and I would spend every single day of life thanking my lucky stars that I met her.

* * *

Christmas break was over before we knew it. We said our tearful goodbyes at the airport and boarded the plane with Kurt.

And much to his never-ending disbelief and annoyance, we finally joined the mile high club.


End file.
